


Returning Home

by avastemptiness



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fauns & Satyrs, Furry, I love satyrs, PWP, but it’s not really like a huge focus, i guess this would count as, i just think they’re neat, no beta we die like men, satyrs, theyre both satyrs and they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avastemptiness/pseuds/avastemptiness
Summary: Caitriona and Alexei have had...transactions before. Alexei is a regular at the bar she posts at. This time Caitriona lets Alexei have a free go.
Relationships: Caitriona/Alexei
Kudos: 3





	Returning Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally inspired by some art I found on IG and I ended up completely scrapping it and making my own OCs to cast in this scenario.

“I haven’t any money for you tonight, Caitriona. I only came for a pint. You’ll find better business elsewhere.” He takes a big drink of his ale and sets it down at the bar. 

“Oh but Alexei, that’s the best part!” She says leaning back against the bar and arching her back, taking note of how his gaze drifts to her bare chest now prominently on display through the sheer barely tied robe she was wearing. She smiles, realizing her little show had worked. “This one would be on the house. Things are just too slow for my taste tonight and I’d do just about  anything to get a cock in me. That coupled with how good last time was I thought, well, why not do both of ourselves a favor?” Alexei gets up from his barstool and stands in front of her, his tall frame looming over her comparatively small one. She raises her arms and puts one on his shoulders and moves the other to gently graze over one of his horns. She stares intently at the gentle curve of it, ignoring his heated gaze. Her hand slowly strokes up and down its length. She finally meets his eyes and he grabs her by the waist and pulls her flush against himself. “No payment for this time?” He asks. 

“Completely free of charge.” Cait barely has the words out of her mouth before Alexei’s lips are on her’s and shes being hoisted up by her thighs to wrap her legs around Alexei’s waist. He walks them into the back room they’re both so familiar with and kicks the door closed. As soon as it’s shut, Alexei turns and slams the two of them up against the door holding Cait up with one hand on her ass as the other moves to twisting and pinching one of her nipples. He kisses and bites a trail down her neck then nips and sucks at just the right spot drawing out sweet moans from her mouth. He decides he wants to use that mouth for something better, and lets her down. “Kneel. In front of the bed,” he commands. 

While Caitriona gets in position, Alexei removes his clothes. He walks over to her while languidly stroking his cock. He notices the eager look on her face and returns it with a smirk. “You really do love being used don’t you, my sweet Caitriona?” He says grabbing a fistful of her thick curls right at the base of her horns and pulling her now open mouth closer to his waiting cock. He brings her almost close enough to wrap her lips around it but pulls her just short, not allowing her mouth to touch it just yet. 

“You didn’t answer my question.” Cait licks her lips and Alexei tightens his grip on her hair making her mouth fall open once more. 

“Please, I want it,” she whimpers. Alexei chuckles and reaches down to start playing with one of her nipples, leaning his face next to her ear. “Yeah? What is it you want?” Cait only whimpers in response. “What’s that?” Alexei says, still playing with her nipple, knowing it’s one of her more sensitive points, “you’ve got to use your words, darling,” he says, his voice washing over her like a wave of warmth on a cold day. She whimpers again and attempts to form the desire into words. 

“Pl-please,” she whines. “I want your cock. I want to suck your cock. Please I’ll be so good for you.” 

Alexei kneels down in front of his precious Cait and places his hand on her cheek leaving the other hand still playing with her nipple. “Mm theres a good girl. If you’re very good for me then you can have my cock in you. And I know you’ll be so good for me, won’t you, Caitriona?” He stands up again and replaces his hand in her hair at the base of one of her horns. Alexei takes hold of his cock and strokes it a few times before gently pushing it into Cait’s waiting mouth. He pushes it in and out slowly a few times. Each time a little rougher than the last, very gradually building a steady rhythm. “Ah- oh fuck, You take my cock so well, my little toy”

He grips her jaw between his thumb and forefinger and gently guides her mouth up and down the length of his cock. He gasps as she flicks her tongue out with each thrust of his hips. He pulls almost completely out of her mouth and gently pushes all the way in gripping the base of both her horns to pull her head closer and holding her there for a moment until he feels her throat constrict around the head of his cock. He groans in pleasure and releases his hold on her hair pulling out of her mouth completely.Caitriona gasps and chokes regaining her breath. Alexei kneels down and brushes some hair out of her face.

“You did so well, Caitriona my dear.” she looks up at Alexei eyes brimming with tears that are falling down her cheeks from the strain on her throat. He use his thumbs to wipe away the tears and kisses her forehead. “Onto the bed, then,” he says with a smirk. Caitriona’seyes light up as she quickly stands and makes her way to the bed laying on her back awaiting her reward. He follows her and stretches out on top of her, running his rough hands up her smooth torso and grabbing her tits to give them a squeeze. “You did so well, my pet. You were so good for me. But, I’m not quite done with you yet.” She moans both at his words and at how he’s started teasing her entrance with his fingers, gliding up and down her slick pink fold while the other hand has started pinching and flicking her nipple. She squirms under him and whimpers, desperate to have his cock filling her up. He moves his hand from her tit to cup her cheek stroking it with his thumb as she leans into the touch. 

“Do you want me to fuck you, now? Is that what you’re wanting?” She reaches up to scratch her nails down his back hoping the shock of delicious pain would cause him to finally push his fingers inside her. It does work, but results in him taking both her wrists in one hand, pinning them on the bed above her head and curling his fingers inside her, using his thumb to rub her clit mercilessly, as groaning noises of pleasure come spilling from her mouth. He keeps this pace for a moment drinking in the sight of her. He removes his thumb and starts pumping his finger at a slow, steady pace before leaning down next to her ear. “Try something like that again and ill make you regret it,” he whispers gruffly keeping her pinned down. This earns a long moan from Cait as her breathing grows faster and heavier as he begins to gradually pick up the pace and starts curling his fingers. She’s whimpering helplessly and her chest is heaving.

“Mm? Are you gonna cum, little toy?” He murmurs in her ear. She just continues whimpering and arches her back. He removes his fingers and returns to dancing them around her slick entrance. “Mmm now, when did I give you permission to do that?” He asks. She whimpers at how empty she feels now, squirming her hips. He removes his hand and slams her hips back down holding her still.He leans down to whisper in her ear. “Do you want to come, little toy?” He says in a low gruff voice that invades Cait’s every sense. 

“Mmmm yes yes please I wanna cum all over your cock!” She says in between gasps. 

He keeps her wrists pinned above her head and leans back to take a second to enjoy the delicious sight in front of him.He glides the length of his cock along her slickness, teasing her. “I wanna hear you beg for it again. Can you do that for me?” She squirms and moans at how good it feels but she thinks she couldn’t cum from it. Though now that the thought had entered her mind she filed that away in her mind under ‘things to try’.Alexei stops moving. 

“Please, Alexei! I want your cock so bad. I need it, please, let me be a good toy for you!” He smiles, satisfied with her plea. He pushes his cock into her slowly and moans at the sensation. “Gods, you feel so perfect wrapped around my cock.” He releases her wrists and leans back angling one of her legs higher. He picks up the pace and in no time her back arches and she stiffens briefly in his arms mouth falling open in a silent scream. He moves his head down to kiss and suck at her nipple causing a sharp shuddering gasp to come from her as she rides out the waves of her orgasm. Moments later he pulls out and cum shoots out onto her belly and fur. She’s still gasping trying to regain her breath. He leans his hips down to go back to gliding his cock along her entrance. This time spreading cum with each thrust. She whines and squirms wanting it to never end. 

Alexei chuckles and pulls away to grab a cloth off of the bedside table. He carefully cleans the mess up off of Cait and motions for her to lay down on the bed properly. She moves to in bed on her side and he joins her, moments later, pulling her close to him. “Thank you, Lex. I definitely needed that.” 

He tightens his grip around her. “Happy to help,” he chuckles and places a soft kiss to her shoulder. They stay like that for a few moments before they hear Cait being called back to the bar room. Likely another customer waiting. They both get up from the bed quickly and Caitriona takes a look in the mirror to make sure she looks presentable for any upcoming transactions. Alexei watches her adjust her hair and fur and replace her sheer robe and feels a tug at his heart. 

She turns to present herself to him and asks, “Well, how do I look?” 

He looks her over and sighs. “You look..beautiful, Caitriona. As you always do, and always will.” She blushes and looks down at the floor. He walks over to her and tilts her chin up to place a soft lingering kiss to her still bitten looking lips. When he breaks away her eyes are still closed and he feels another tug in his chest. Her eyes flutter open and she smiles softly. “See you next time?” She asks. 

“Of course, Cait.” He grabs her hand and kisses the top of it before opening the door and exiting the bar. Cait can’t help but feel empty again as she she always does when she watches him leave.


End file.
